


Can't Tell The Difference, Part 3

by Treon



Series: Can't Tell The Difference [3]
Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, FBI Sting, Gen, Neal not listening to Peter, Party, Purim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: Neal is sent undercover to a party
Series: Can't Tell The Difference [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	Can't Tell The Difference, Part 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveChilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/gifts).



Later that night, Neal was sitting in Peter's office, his head in his hands. He was suffering a splitting headache. After Neal was kicked out of the party, the ASEC had left Jones in charge of the van, while he escorted Neal back to the White Collar offices to "debrief".

"Well!" Peter announced, putting his phone away. He practically glowed as he leaned back in his chair. "We've got a warrant!"

"Peter!" Neal moaned.

"Right!" Peter answered, and then a bit softer, "Right. How are you feeling?"

"Not much better."

"You'll feel better in the morning," Peter told him, as if that made a difference.

"I want to go home," Neal mumbled.

"You'll also feel better when we arrest Silver tonight," Peter added. "You want to be there?"

Neal looked up at Peter. "It's very tempting... " Sam did tell him next time he showed up, he was going to call the police.

"You know, this evening could have ended very differently," Peter said, taking on the stern schoolteacher role. "He could have pulled out a gun. You could have gotten hurt."

"I could tell he wouldn't do anything."

Peter was doubtful. "Really?"

"Yes, Peter," now it was Neal's turn to assume the role of the long-suffering schoolteacher. "I know how to read people. It's my job. Besides, he's like me. He wouldn't even know what to do with a gun."

Peter leaned forward, counting on his fingers. "First of all, you may be able to read people, but you can never tell what they'll do when they panic. And second...," Peter's voice softened, "you're nothing like him."

Neal rubbed his head. "Really?"

"Yeah... I can tell the difference."

Neal looked at Peter skeptically.

"Trust me. Now, do you want to arrest this guy who's nothing like you?"

Neal chuckled. "Let's go."

Happy Purim!


End file.
